Need You Always
by GSRLOVES
Summary: What happened after Sara spilled out her family in Nesting Dolls. Post episode fic


**Another one shot, and I like this one. its a post Nesting Dolls and I hope y'all like it.  
Enjoy:**

As they sat on the couch, she started talking about her past. What had happened to her.

"Its funny, the things you remember and the things you don't, you know. There was a smell of iron in the air; cast off on the walls. There was this young cop, puking his guts. I don't remember the woman who took me to foster care, i cant remember her name. Which is strange, you know, cause I couldn't let go of her hand."

"Well, the mind has its filters."

"I do remember the looks. I became the girl whose father was stabbed to death. Do you think there's a murder gene?"

"I don't believe genes are a predictor of violent behavior."

"You wouldn't know that in my house. The fights, the yelling, the trips to the hospital. i thought it the how everyone lived. When my mother killed my father, I found out that it wasn't."

That was it, that broke her. She started off trying to hold in her tears, but they slid down her cheek and she was crying. He grabbed her hand and watch as she cried.

"Sara, no one should have to go through that when their that young."  
"It all started as soon as.. as I turned 8."  
"Sara, don't do this to your self."  
"He hit my mom only at first, then me. He even got my brother to hit me. I broke bones, had organ damage a few times… he.. he never stopped and… and one day mom snapped."  
"Sara stop," he wrapped her in his arms as she completely broke down. She just cried for a few minutes in his arms until she realized what had happened.  
"Grissom I'm…"  
"Sara, call me Gil. Its alright. I don't mind. You were hurt, kept it all bottled up and then I came here today and you needed to let go of all that."  
She sniffled and hugged him.  
"Thank you, thank you so much. So, am I fired?"  
"No, Sara, you aren't. And for the next few days your staying with me."  
"I could never do that."  
"Too bad, you're gonna. Pack your bag, the rest of this month, you're with me."  
"Thanks."

"Come on, I'll help you."  
"No, no, I can do it."  
She stood up and almost fell back down.

"Sara, let me help you."  
"Okay."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her to her room.  
"When do you need to be back at CSI?"  
"An hour."  
"Can we take a nap? I'm so tired."  
"Sure. You can."  
"No, both of us. I feel safe in your arms."  
"Sara, I…"  
"I know, please Gil, I need you here. Please?"  
"Okay, fine, a half hour and then you go to my place and I go back to work."  
"Thank you."

They laid down on her bed and fell asleep in each others arms. They awoke, hours later to Grissoms phone ringing. He yawned wearily and grabbed it.

"Grissom."  
"Gris, where the hell are you?"  
"Nick, what time is it?"  
"Gris, its in the middle of shift. Your three, no four hours late. Maybe more. Where the hell are you!"  
"I stopped to talk to Sara and then home for a nap. I must have slept pass my alarm clock. I'll be there in an hour."  
"Better be, Eckile's pissed."

"Okay, thanks Stokes."  
"Anytime Gris."

Grissom hung up and rolled over to look at Sara, who was still sleeping.  
"Let me guess, we're gonna have to leave?"  
"I thought you were still sleeping."  
"With your phone going off every two minutes for the past half hour, yeah right."  
"Poor girl."

"Shut up you. I just had the most traumatic thing happen to me since I was a kid, cut me some slack."  
"Come on, you're well rested. We need to get you to my place, and I need to get back to the lab and quick."  
"Okay."  
Sara quickly finished throwing a back together and they were on their way to Grissoms.

"Here, this is your key. I'll leave before you when we go to work, you can either stay with me or in my guest room. Uh, you're a vegetarian. And I have meat."  
"Its alright. I do a lot of ordering in, I'm sure I could find some place close."  
"Alright, well you can do what ever you want and just call if you need me to help you with anything. The showers are weird so you might need help."

"I got this Griss. Go, you need to work."  
He kissed her cheek and hugged her before walking out and heading back to work. She walked around the town house, eventually walking to his room.

"Hmm, I didn't think that he'd be so neat," she said to her self.

She dug around in his side table drawer. She took out a picture that Catherine had taken the year before at a party.

"I could've sworn that Nick and Greg were in this… oh you sneaky bastard."  
He had cropped out the other two men from the picture and made it just the two of them.

"I can't say I haven't done this."  
"Hey! Sara?"  
"Shit." She snuck out of his room and into the bathroom.  
"Sara?"  
"Hey, sorry, I was about to take a shower."  
"Oh, sorry, I, uh, I just forgot my, my phone."  
"No, no its alright. Um, could you help me?"  
"Yeah, yeah sure."  
"Thanks I'm just gonna go get my shower things."  
"Alright, I'm gonna wait and show you how to use it."  
"Okay."  
Sara scurried off and into the guest room and changed into just her robe. She grabbed her bag for the bathroom and walked back into the master bath.  
"Okay, you wanna show me?"  
He turned to face her and his jaw dropped.  
"What?"  
"You, you look."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just threw this on real quick so that way I could jump right in."  
"Oh, um, okay."  
"If you want I could go and."  
"No," he said a bit too loudly, "no your fine."  
"Okay. Come on, if I'm gonna be here for the next month I should learn all the tricks."  
"Yeah, okay. So the hot water is really touchy. Turn it a quarter of the way you normally would at your place and the cold half way to full it should be good."  
He showed her when he meant and was about to walk out again when Sara grabbed his hand.  
"Wait, is there anything else I should know?"  
"Um, not that I can think of."  
"Okay," she said smiling her Sidle smile, "thanks."  
"Not a, not a problem."  
She walked over to him and kissed his lips. As he pulled away she turned as if he was just gonna leave.  
"Sara?"  
"Griss, I need to take a shower."  
He turned her back to him and kissed her again, this time she was kissing up back as she stood on her tippy toes. When their lips separated, Sara was panting.  
"Damn."

"I gotta go."  
"Bye, Gilbert."  
"Hey!"  
Sara laughed and showered before heading into his room and falling asleep again and when she awoke in the morning the next day, she was in his arms.  
_So that wasn't all just a dream, _she thought to herself, _this is all really happening. He really made me lose all of my breath last night._

"Mmm, good morning beautiful."  
"Beautiful?"  
"Did you forget all we did?"  
"What, no I didn't."  
"Good, your back on shift in 48 hours by the way."  
"Great."  
"Get as much sleep as you can in the next day and then make sure your stocked up."  
"Okay."  
They just laid there, thinking. Thinking where their relationship was gonna go, thinking what they would do if anyone found out about them. But what should they care? She could stay there with him forever and no one would ever know.

**was it any good? Leave a review**


End file.
